Upside Down
by kenmeishouri
Summary: [One-Shot] Song fic from ATeens song "Upside Down" KaixVesta(OC)


**Upside Down**

Disclaimer: Don't own any one but Vesta and her family. They are my creations.

Now enjoy and RnR!

Vesta sat on her desk in her quiet room trying to concentrate on her homework. Ever since she met Kai Hiwatari and laid her eyes on him everything just seemed to go from good to bad to worse or vice versa when things didn't start out good. He was her guardian angel… well sort of.

My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together

"_Ves do you want to go see a movie tonight?" asked Kai._

_Vesta smiled and answered "Yes."_

_Kai then leaned in placed his lips against hers. Kissing her with so much love and passion that others would envy._

"Get your head together Ves," she said to herself. "You need to get your homework done. And fast."

A small giggle escaped her lips at the thought. 'Fast. Yeah Ves. That'll be the day when you and him get married. Hard and fast.' She thought.

Laughter then filled her room. Her melodious voice echoed throughout her room making it seem like she wasn't caged in at all.

I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination

"Ves are you alright?" asked Mrs. Shields.

"Great Mom! Just Great!"

"What the hell are you laughing at Ves?" asked her little brother, Ryou

"Yeah… tell us what's so funny." Demanded her younger sister, Aryn.

"Nothing… I just had the funniest thought! That is all."

"Well tell us." Ryou said a little too impatiently.

"Nope I can't do that," said Vesta. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" asked the two children.

"Because I have a funnier thought!" she said. "I'll tell you all about it at dinner. I need to finish my homework first ok?"

"Well hurry up so you can tell us!" said the youngsters.

"I can't do that if you are going to pester me. Now leave me alone and let me do my homework," said Vesta.

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

The next day at THS (Taishi High School) a raven haired girl could be seen walking down the pathway of the school. She had fair skin, pink lips, slim body, brown eyes, and a sad look. Behind her a young man with two-tone blue hair walked at a steady pace. He carefully examined the girl walking ahead of him.

"Ves what's wrong?" He asked.

"Hi Kai," she replied. "Nothing really. Just something personal is all."

"Oh. Anything I can do to help?"

'Yeah. Ask me out!' screamed her brain. "No. I don't think so."

"Guy problems?" he asked turning the raven haired beauty so she could face him.

Looking up her chocolate brown eyes met with his mahogany ones. "How did you know?"

Winking at her he said "Ohh… I have connections."

"No way. Mandy didn't tell you did she!"

"What would she tell me?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Nothing!" she blushed and asked "Did you get the info from Tala?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," said Kai as he tapped her nose.

My teacher says to concentrate  
So what- his name was Peter the Great  
The kings and queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever

"Ms. Shields care to tell us what the Sumerians writing was called?" asked Mrs. Sllew.

"Cuneiform?" Vesta answered with a little doubt.

"Nice to you paid a little bit of attention in class. Now get yourself together and concentrate on what's going on," said Mrs. Sllew strictly.

"Yes ma'am," Vesta replied hesistantly

I wish that I – I – I could walk right up to you  
Each time I try- I-I the same old hesitation

"I can't do that Mandy! I just can't!"

"Why not? It's easy. All you have to do is say 'Kai will you go out with me?'" said the blonde girl named Mandy.

"I'm just not like that! I can't just walk up to him and say 'Kai will you blah blah blah!' I'm not like you Mandy!"

"Then I'll ask him for you!" said the blonde standing up.

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

"Just leave it alone. For now I think I'm okay about him not knowing how I feel," said Vesta also standing up.

The door opened and immediately the class became silent. Kai Hiwatari walked in with his usual cold glare plastered to his face.

'Someday Kai. Someday I hope to be yours.' Sadness then covered her face.

Somehow someday  
You will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true

"You okay Ves?" Kai asked. 'My angel. She's sad.'

Upside down...

"I'll be alright," Vesta replied. Tears of pain threatened to spill. 'I'll be alright. Everything will be okay in the end.'

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

"Are you sure?" asked Kai. He could see the tears that threatened to fall. 'My angel, please don't cry.'

"I-I'm sure."

Kai wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. And finally the tears fell.

Upside down  
Bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out  
Stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to...  
But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

'Atleast you we are friends.' Vesta told herself. 'Maybe tomorrow he'll finally tell me the words I want to hear.'


End file.
